


*+:｡.｡ Déjame Ayudarte ｡.｡:+*

by totoni



Category: Karmaland, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Luzuplay, M/M, Mangelito - Freeform, Rubegetta - Freeform, Staxxby, Willgan, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totoni/pseuds/totoni
Summary: Cuando tiendes tus manos a todos quienes necesitan una para levantarse, siempre queda la duda de quién tenderá su mano hacia ti cuando sea necesario.Rubén tendió su mano a Samuel. ¿Será capaz de devolverle el favor?
Relationships: Frank Garnes/Alejandro Bravo, Guillermo Díaz/David Alonso Romero, Manuel Fernandez/Miguel A. Rogel, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. *+:｡.｡ DISCLAIMER ｡.｡:+*

***+:｡.｡ DISCLAIMER ｡.｡:+***

Esta obra es un **reescrito** del fanfic del mismo nombre creado por mi y publicado en la plataforma Wattpad. En este trabajo intentaré contar la historia de forma más coherente y planificada, a diferencia de la publicación en Wattpad. Si quieres visitar la **obra original** , aquí dejo el enlace:

[Dejame Ayudarte - Rubegettta (Original)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/212582137-_-%2B-d%C3%A9jame-ayudarte-%2B-__-%2B-rubegetta-%2B-_)


	2. *+:｡.｡ Terminamos ｡.｡:+*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de meses de mantener una venda en sus ojos, Samuel debe afrontar la triste verdad de su rota relación y tomar una decisión.

—Tiene que ser una broma…—

Samuel pensó aquello, pero fue Borja quien tuvo la valentía de decirlo frente a ellos. Él, por su parte, aun trataba de procesar la situación. Era difícil pensar cuando su vista estaba tan borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban y se negaban a abandonar sus ojos, como si temieran recorrer sus mejillas y caer al suelo. Eran dos siluetas borrosas, apenas reconocibles como su novio y uno de sus mejores amigos. Con la vista difusa ni siquiera podía saber que hacían, y en parte deseaba que cuando llegó a aquel pasillo su vista ya estuviera velada, dándoles tiempo para separarse y fingir que solo estaban charlando a un lado de los casilleros. Deseaba continuar viviendo la feliz mentira de una relación sana a afrontar la realidad de un engaño.

Pero no sucedió así. Su vista estaba clara cuando terminó de subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y se encontró de frente con la traición, una imagen que se grabaría en su memoria por años, tan clara como el agua, capaz de recordar incluso el más mínimo detalle. Una fotografía que representaba el comienzo del final.

Guillermo le engañaba con David.

Tardaron un par de segundos en notar la presencia de Samuel y Borja; segundos que para el primero se sintieron tan largos como las aburridas tardes de invierno, cuando hace tanto frío que no quieres salir de casa, pero tampoco tienes algo que hacer, y te quedas recostado en el sofá esperando que algo llegue a tu mente o a caer dormido, lo que ocurra antes.

Guillermo fue el primero en notarlos, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa y apartando con rapidez a David, que le observó con confusión antes de mirar sobre sus hombros y congelarse en su lugar.

—V-Vege— murmuró con voz temblorosa— N-No es lo que tu crees—

Aquella frase siempre le pareció tan tonta. La escuchaba en películas y series, en ficciones de la televisión, y pensaba que no era algo que la gente dijera en la vida real. Que cuando te encontraban siendo infiel al menos podías pensar en una oración más digna, más coherente, un poco más original. ¿Qué más podía ser si no era lo que él creía, y lo que cualquiera creería? Cuando las cosas son tan obvias, ¿Por qué seguir negándolas?

—Vamos, Vege. Déjalos— suplicó Borja, fulminando con la mirada al par de muchachos que ahora se mantenían parados uno al lado del otro, Guillermo suplicando con la mirada a Samuel y David clavándola en el suelo.

Borja le tomó del brazo y dio un pequeño tirón, tratando de moverlo de su lugar, alejarlo como pudiera de aquel par, como si aquello fuera a solucionar todo. Pero Samuel no podía moverse. Sus pies parecían estar atornillados al suelo, y temía que cualquier movimiento brusco hiciera tropezar a su corazón al borde de su pecho, haciéndolo caer en un salto suicida que lo rompería en mil pedazos al tocar el suelo.

Ahondó en la mirada de Guillermo, en sus ojos verde esmeralda, buscando algún rastro de diversión, de malicia, o de amor. Algo que le indicara que aquello no era cierto, que la imagen de David devorándole los labios, aprisionándolo contra los casilleros del pasillo, era una creación de su mente, una alucinación. Para su mala suerte solo había arrepentimiento y dolor en aquellos verdosos iris en los que tantas tardes pasó perdido.

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano libre, respiró hondo, tratando de juntar valor en su pecho, y a pesar de que sus pies se sentían de plomo y el suelo una hoja de fino papel, logró darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia el salón de clases, librándose del agarre de su amigo en el proceso.

Ya fuera de la vista de su infiel novio, las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro sin contención. Su pecho subía y bajaba entre respiraciones entrecortadas y sonoros sollozos, mientras los alumnos a su alrededor le observaban con cierta sorpresa, curiosidad y pena.

—¡Vegetta, espera! —

La voz de Guillermo detrás suya, rebotando en los pasillos en un eco interminable, acompañado del sonido de su trote hacia él hicieron que acelerara su caminar. Tomaría sus cosas del salón y se retiraría de clases por el resto de la jornada. No le importaba si no le dejaban salir en portería, se inventaría una excusa o saltaría la reja. Solo quería llegar a casa y derrumbarse en su habitación.

La puerta del salón se abrió con fuerza, golpeando contra la pared en un ruido estruendoso que sobresaltó al pequeño grupo de amigos charlando en el lugar. Sentados sobre los pupitres, con las camisas fuera del pantalón y las corbatas sueltas, detuvieron en seco sus risas cuando vieron a Samuel caminar hacia su puesto, buscando su bolso con manos temblorosas, sorbiendo su nariz sin cuidado alguno.

—Vege, por favor…— jadeó Guillermo, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, sosteniéndose a este mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración por correr tras el chico. Echó una rápida mirada al grupo de jóvenes, reconociendo entre el montón a Alex y sus amigos: Un alto rubio, un regordete de gafas y el moreno de los piercings. Se acercó a Samuel, quien acababa de colocar su bolso sobre el pupitre y guardaba los libros dentro de este— Déjame explicarte, amor, ¿sí? —

—No tienes porque hacerlo— espetó, con la voz temblorosa, su novio— Ya entendí por qué le pedías siempre a Fargan que te acompañara aquí y allá, pidiéndome que me quedara con Luzu. Era tan obvio…—

—No, esta fue la primera vez, f-fue un error— hablaba rápido, con desesperación— Fargan comenzó y yo traté de separarme, lo prometo. No nos besamos, de verdad—

—No me mientas— masculló, tirando con tanta fuerza del cierre del bolso que casi lo saca del carril.

—¡No te miento! Amor, en serio, déjame explicártelo. Hablemos, ¿sí? — dejó caer su mano en la espalda del muchacho, pero este la quitó con un gesto brusco, volteándose con rapidez para encararlo.

Titubeó por un momento. La imagen de un Guillermo destrozado frente a él logro que su lengua se enredara y su mirara se suavizara un poco. A pesar de que quería gritarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, se encontraba incapaz de hacerlo cuando se plantaba frente a él con esa expresión de cachorro abandonado. Aquello no era justo, pero siempre que discutían las cosas no eran justas. Siempre era él quien debía disculparse, pero esta vez sería distinto. Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¿Qué quieres hablar, Guillermo?, ¿Qué tan **tonto** crees que soy? — espetó, apretando las manos en puños a los costados de su cuerpo, acción que hizo resaltar los músculos en sus brazos, visibles por la camisa de manga corta del uniforme de verano— ¿Qué tan inepto, ciego y estúpido me crees?, ¿Piensas que no lo sospechaba?, ¿Qué no noté como le mirabas, como se escabullían juntos y desaparecían por horas, como siempre preferías estar con él antes que con tu novio?— su voz se rompía, saliendo a pedazos en cada oración, a la par que las lágrimas no paraban de escapar de sus ojos. Temblaba, y no sabía si era por el llanto, la rabia o una combinación de ambas— Vamos, Willy. Dime que tan tonto me crees—

Se quedó callado, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó. Por primera vez en los 12 años que conocía a Guillermo este se quedó sin palabras. Simplemente le observó, boqueando en busca de frases que no podía armar. Ya no tenía excusas que usar o mentiras que crear. No había forma de salvarse cuando lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—Fui un tonto— murmuró Samuel, bajando la mirada— Fui un tonto al pensar que solo eran muy buenos amigos, que todos lo éramos…— el pelinegro tomó el bolso, se lo cruzo por el pecho y dio una última mirada al albino, ahora más apenada que rabiosa— Espero que seas feliz con él. **Terminamos** —

Sin más, Samuel se dirigió a la salida del salón, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él. Se perdió entre los pasillos, donde Borja le buscaba con desesperación luego de quedarse para confrontar a David. Por su parte, Guillermo tomó asiento en el pupitre de Samuel, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos, aun en silencio. Alejandro, que aun estaba en el salón con sus amigos y fueron el público de aquel espectáculo sacado de cualquier drama romántico, se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a hablar con Guillermo.

Rubén, junto con el resto de su grupo, intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, aun tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido. La imagen de aquel musculoso castaño llorando, un compañero de otro salón, un chico con el que se topaba todos los días, un amigo de su amigo, un joven con quien jamás había cruzado palabra, se quedaría en su mente por más tiempo del que debería, y volvería de vez en cuando como una maldición del karma.

¿Quién era ese chico?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y esto?, ¿Acaso es inicios del año, cuando aún no pensábamos que la pandemia nos iba a cagar la vida y totoni comenzaba en el fandom de Karmaland? No, solo resulta que decidí re-escribir este fanfic ;). Actualizaré cuando pueda, no quiero apresurarme con esto, quiero hacerlo bien.
> 
> Oh dios, esperen, si tengo que hacer notas en cada capítulo, ¿Eso significa que vuelven las antiguas despedidas al final de cada capítulo? *High pitched scream*
> 
> Namaste,
> 
> Totoni.


End file.
